godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Roinelll/God Eater Next - Volume 2 - Segment 03
<< Previous Segment ---- = G. E. N. - 2 - 03 = ---- Omega, stands for the 'End', the team that usually takes on this role is an already decided at the very beginning. Starting from the highest to the lowest every member has a place inside it. The omegas are always the one who are currently the top ranking in each different criteria. Vanguard, Gunner, Support and Fighter. The leathery, purple skin which is stretched between the bone wing stumps, which usually looks like it's torn and ravaged, started to slowly shrivel and turn completely white. However the changes weren't only centered about the gigantic beasts back, as the tentacles followed it. Adopting the same white color, filled with purple veins it started from the intersection with the wing stumps and slowly crawled it's way on each tentacle. "It's... Is this Ouroboros... Falling?!" Nia uttered in stupor, momentarily everyone was mesmerized by the change in front of their eyes. The conqueror of the plains was changing before their gaze rapidly, even for it's size. Multiple masses of tentacles came crashing down, digging deep into the ground as to stabilize the humongous Aragami, some of them right above the already assembled team Omega and several other unlucky ones. However, the onlooking God Eaters didn't have any rest or got time to grasp the situation what really happened as their number dwindled to mere 34. "Don't falter! Who cares if this Ouro is a Fal--" Baluar's words were interrupted by a flash. Everything was eloped by that blinding light. A high pitched ringing noise filled the air and the Commander staggered about trying to regain control over his senses. When he came to, although still half blinded by the light the sight of the still evolving Ouroboros standing up right. There was only a single answer to how could it achieve this with unbound tentacles, spines and legs. "It started regenerating! Don't sto--" His sisters voice confirmed everyones fear, but then it was also distorted by another wave of flash and the same buzzing sound. When the God Eaters finally came to once again, the behemoth was towering even taller and by the looks of it even more of the previously inflicted damage had been healed. ---- "Boss!! The legs are thoroughly interwoven with it's spikes. This Boros impaled it's own feet to keep itself standing!" Robb's voice came from the comm link as he made his report. Apparently the only place where the stunning flash wasn't reaching was directly underneath the great beast. However while it was safe from that attack, the erupting and constantly flowing mass of spikes that the tentacles transformed into didn't make it any easier or safer. "I didn't want to switch to blade form." Lili whined as she joined the other two who were hacking away at the very roots of the problem. Still, no matter how much the trio hacked it didn't budge much as the next layer literally grew on top of the previous one before they could successfully sever the link. "Less talk and do more like MMEEE!! Help, Dammit!! Don't snicker, just HELP!!" Daniel cringed as one of the constantly erupting spikes teared into his clothes and started to pull him upwards. The small girl finally found an excuse to switch her God Arc back to gun form and free the wriggling partner, who landed unslightly on his face after escaping the clutch of the root. "How about a Healing bullet?" He murmued after getting up and resuming to hack away at the forest of growing Aragami tendrils. Without much result, still keeping the repeated motions. Monotonously aiming to cut trough the mass of Oracle Cells. "If you have time to mouth off, then hit HARDER!!" Robb's Charge Crush slamed down with destructive force, although it was a successfull strike that obliterated a couple of spikes, in the end those were already replaced by new ones by the time the God Eater resumed a fighting stance able to unleash the next Oracle empowered attack. ---- "This is quite unfair, don't you think brother?" Although Nia wasn't going to give up, nothing they tried seem to work. Fallen species as everyone know had different resistances, attack patterns and generally were a lot more trouble to deal with than the regular counter parts. Though while this was the very first sighting of such a thing in the case of an Ouroboros, the God Eaters prepared to face a regular version. Although even if they were to try and incorporate a variety of teams which would have made it maybe possible to better cope with the situation. Fenrir HQ decided to go with the most plausible option. They had assumed that this won't become a special case, and the current survivors were now hard pressed in that matter. "How are the Gunners holding up? Can they delay the regeneration process?" Baluar was running towards the Ouroboros, completely overcame by a wrath of such magnitude that he never felt before. It was triggered when the Omega had been pulverized, actually up till now it was slowly being fed but after that the pent up frustration burst forth. His body filled with the power of overloaded Oracle Cells he overcame all previous limit he had reached before. The periodically arriving burst of stunning flashes were sort of warded off by him covering his eyes with the deployed shield. It wasn't perfect as they attack did dull his senses and made him loose focus, but the speed didn't drop. "I don't think it's working at all. Robb's group is also in a pickle, unable to fell the Ouro." She had been commandeering the rest of the Gunners, right now focusing everything on the eyes of the great beast. That organ was the closes to reform itself and once it does... All hell will be loose. "I have an idea, wish me luck." The Commanded sighed and focused even more of his strenght into his already strained body above it's normal limits. ---- "Damn show off. Don't you think that by you single handedly cutting through that rainforest of tentacles will earn you another medal." Daniel grumbled. They did witness just moments ago as their fearless leader charged in, with his oversized Short Blade and performed a blow so mighy, that could have gone as a Charge Crush and even the strongest Buster Blade users would have become jealous after seeing it. "Do you have any idea of what you three had done?!" Baluar shouted at the three that followed him. His strike which was fed by the trendemous power of the almost expired Burst status and the speed he was charging at, cut a sizeable chunk out of the still weakened claws of the ruler of plains. In that instant he performed the very idea his sister argued with him. "Got into the Aragami like the Omega should have done it. Now we'll be the Omega, right?... Or... is there a problem?" Lili chirped finally being able to change her God Arc back into a gun form. "I... think we messed up there big time." Robb carefully noted as he saw their big leader standing motionless, face firmly planted in his right hand. "Facepalm? Really? We just wanted to help you dammit!" Daniel on the other hand was raging as Bal just stood there without giving any response. ---- May 22nd 05:12 PM A roar echoed all around, the voice amplified by the narrow place it was reflecting in. A single figures silhouette was visible inside the dark area, which stirred once again as the unearthly roar returned. "BA--L!! Pick up that phone!! Why did you have to get 'THAT' as your ringtone anyways?!" Nia was shouting from outside of the room, his brother went to have a short nap after dinner. A sort of peace descended upon the Far East Branch as everyone went on his or her way. "But there was only one Boros." He muttered to himself still half asleep, sitting up in the dark. Once again the roar echoed and Bal finally could remember the place where it was put. "I would advise you to go with Stargazer and meet with the Devil." An unfamiliar, silent, yet commanding voice resonated from inside the device. Instantly the drowsiness cleared upon hearing the words, the tallest God Eater stood up and listened even more intently. "Who am I speaking to?" His voice rasped a bit after sleeping, however the only response he got was the broken line. After staring at the phone, Bal decided to exit the room and almost bumped into his sister. "So?" She raised an eyebrow as she inquired her brother. "Where's the Old Man?" Bal brushed past her and headed to the elevator with his twin at his tail. They've entered it together and descended to the lower floor, where immediatelly he turned to the operators stand and started to walk in that direction with haste. "I don't know, why? What was that call about?" She shrugged and resumed her questioning about the earlier topic. It budged her how he was acting. "Don't know." After scratching his head Bal took a second and stopped, thinking about it for a moment and resumed his pacing. "Then why are you interested in the old Doc?" Because of his brothers sudden halt and her close following distance the result of the abrupt action was that Nia ended up sprawled on the floor. Quickly getting up, the girl catched up to her twin brother. "Someone told me to go with Stargazer and meet a devil." He was still puzzled about that call. Albeit the name of his supposed target was intriguing, at the same time it didn't reveal anything . The questions were piling about already in the dozens. Mostly 'how's and 'why's. "That's all?" Perplexed by the vague answer, Nia stared at his brother for a moment as he questioned the one at the counter. "Hibari, where is the Old Man?" Cutting right to the chase, Bal was actually thinking on the next step he is going to take, or should prepare if that comes to pass. "The Acting-Director in en route to a Central European Branch. He just returned to his quarters for a few more minutes to prepare for traveling." Half of the sentence was actually lost on Bal, who just stormed up the steps and opened the doors to the God Arc storage area. By the time Nia caught up with him, he already lifted the God Arc sealing case of his and hers out of their place and handed the corresponding one to her sister. "Took you long enough, Dr. Sakaki." Several minutes later inside one of Fenrirs helicopter Nia greeted the elder as he opened the door. "Baluar, Nia. What an interesting surprise. Going somewhere?" Recognizing the two figures his mind quickly tried to assemble what is going on. "Actually I'm just tagging along." She gave a smiled to the acting-director and helped him to get inside the vehicle. "And your brother?" Seeing the other one of the twins, but generally without even a response finally the researcher asked. "Sleeping trough the ride, I guess." Nia shrugged, and did the same thing. ---- "The Omega, don't you understand what it was about?" Finally he lowered his hand, and took a look at the three other God Eaters that followed the Commander foolishly. "You can be the Fighter, I take Vanguard. Lili is Support anyways and Robb fills in Gunner. There! Omega assembled!!" Daniel pointed at each person present as he counted the roles. "You guys... each one of you is underqualified for an Omega... Dammit." He had to admit though, the choices that were laid out are rather solid for their setup. Still, didn't want to admit that. "Do you really have to badmouth us now?!" However the angriest one of them stepped up to the leader and glared at him intensely. "Why do you think the team was called Omega?! Why isn't it constant?! Did you guys even think about it, HUH?!" Staring in the eyes of those present Baluar couldn't feel but to curse himself. Maybe he should have just tried to cut a hole in some random tentacle instead. "Because those go down with the Ouroboros also. The violent reaction of the decomposing Oracle Cells will take everyone and everything with it." Lili quietly voiced her sentence, this time it was the tallest God Eaters turn to eye her in surprise. "That's why we couldn't let you do it alone Commander. Not when you attempted to shoulder everyones share..." Robb added in a similar low voice, his gaze bearing the one focusing on his from the superior. "Wait... WHAT?! Time out! I didn't know of this." The only one who was actually enraged, had been the thorn in everyones side. His eyes had been darting back and forth looking at every one of them before finally understanding. There is no way back anymore. "Damn idiot... There is no turning back. Get into formation will you?! Daniel!" After three of them readied their God Arcs and assumed formation, the commander turned to the still stupefied last member. "Bu-- But... I didn't sign up for thi---is!!! Reluctantly, but finally even that guy took up his position. ---- Climbing inside the Ouroboros was really hard. Not only did the great beast shake occasionally, but also the only way for them to move forward was to create a living chain, digging their God Arcs deep enough into the Ouroboros' flesh to stand on it firmly while the one at the bottom could get to the top and dig in. After two dozen minutes passed as they crawled their way upwards suddenly the space expanded and turned albeit still slanted, however manageable to walk on it. "Boss... Do you hear that?" The passage they entered was over 10 meter wide and 7 meter tall, thoroughout it were almost like in a random matter smaller to larger coloumns of flesh growing. "Figures... Everyone get ready for combat." Baluar sighed and turned into the direction where the sound was coming from. "What gives?" Daniel who was actually supposed to stay in front as their Vanguard was backing up slowly, getting in line with Robb who just gripped the handle of his God Arc even firmer. "Aragami probably." Lili noted, loading a laser bullet into the sniper in her arms, while also checking that the other bullet she had access to was a Healing round. "INSIDE an Aragami?! You're kidding me." Daniel's outburst made their leader cringe. "If you were such a big boy, would you try to chew on the smallest crumbs? Just gulp it down, no?" Imitating the movement suddenly made them realize what they have gotten into. It's not just that there was a possibility for an Aragami, but rather there might be more than they could handle. "Well... true but." Hesitation broke out, but was quickly dissolved as a terrifying roar echoed from somewhere near them. The Aragami sounded unlike anything else so far encountered, and that made them strain their eyes in order to try to see their target in the pitch black dark they've been marching so far. "Stay Alert we don't know what we're going to face." As Baluar warned everyone a set of eyes suddenly appeared in the distance. From them a few dozen metres away a dozen compound eyes flared up in a Purple haze. Each one of them moving around independently and finally them settling one by one at different targets. ---End of Chapter 2015,08,25 ---- >> Next Segment Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic